Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a particulate matter sensor unit that accurately and effectively detects damage to a particulate filter filtering particulate matter (PM) included in exhaust gas and transmits the detected signal to a control portion.
Description of Related Art
A diesel particulate filter (DPF) has been being applied to a diesel vehicle so as to reduce PM thereof, and a pressure difference sensor is applied to detect a PM amount that is trapped in the diesel particulate filter.
In the future, a pressure difference sensor will not be used to detect damage to the DPF according to exhaust gas regulations, and further, the detection precision of the pressure difference sensor is low.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.